The Three Mist Ninjas
by Caitlin540
Summary: Kagome, Bankotsu, and Hakodoshi are sent to Kohona for the Chuunin exams! Read to see what happends! I am not all that good at summerys so please check out!


"Umm Kagome are we lost?" Bankotsu asked nervously.

"No Bankoutsu we are not lost we'll be there in like 5

minutes." Kagome said unsurly with her eyes glancing

around the forst. "No, I am pretty sure we are

lost."Bankoutsu said. "Well what do you think Hakodoshi?"

Kagome asked. "Is Kags right or am I right?" Bankotsu

quickly added on. "Will you too shut up I can see the

gates to Kohona." Hakodoshi said glaring at the two.

"No way" Kagome said "No freaking way" Bankotsu said

angrly. "Yes, freaking way we wern't lost" Kagome said

grinning. "You owe me 2000 yen!" She shouted happily.

"You two are wierd." Hakodoshi declared. "I know right" Kagome said cheerfully which caused Hakodoshi to get a sweat drop on the back off his head."Thats why you love us!"

Banksotsu declared causing the two guards standing post

at the gate to give them a wtf look."What is your

buisness in Kohona?" One of the guards asked. "The

Chuunin exams what else." Kagome stated proudly. "You

three are Mist ninjas correct?" The other guard asked

causisly. "Noooo we just wear these hand-bands to get

ourselves arrested for false iddenty do you think we're

stupid." Banksotsu stated hotly.Hakodoshi just simply

glared at them."No...ofcouse not...umm I guess I'll

take you to the Hokage Lady Tsudasi." (Just pretend the

3rd Hokage is dead and please someone tell me how to

spell Tsusadi!)

"OK whatever" Kagome said still glaring at them. The

guard quickly started walking to Lady Tsusadi's office

that was until Hakodoshi got ran over by a kid that

looked about 12."What the hell!" Bankotsu exclaimed as he

helped Kagome pick Hakodoshi up.

The boy that ran over Hakodoshi quickly came back with a

grime look on his face."What the hell was that for

running over him!?" Bankotsu exclaimed at the boy.

"Oops my bad...uhm sorry." The boy said. "Indeed your

bad." Hakodoshi shot back. "Geez Hakodoshi don't have to

yell at him just cuz he didn't ya know."Kagome said

carefully."Because why go on tell me I can handle the

truth." He said glaring at her."You're sorta short."

Bankotsu said simiply."Wow Bankotsu way to break it to

him gently." Kagome said to him maddly.

"Aww its ok little boy did that mean old boy Naruto run

you over?" Asked a girl with bubblegum pink as she bended

down and hugged Hakodoshi."What the hell" The three Mist

ninjas said at the same time."Umm yah I'm a ninja."

Hakodoshi said pointing to his fore-head protector."Oh

and I'm sure you're a great ninja too! How old are you

by the way 6?7?" The girl asked. "Umm Sakura I'm not

sure thats a litt-" Naruto was saying but was cut off

when Sakura stated that it was indeed a little boy.

"How old are you?" Sakura asked again with Hakodoshi

still in her arms. "15"Hakodoshi stated getting out of

her arms."But no really how old is he?" She asked Kagome

and Bankotsu."He really is 15." They both said at the

same time."Wow...he really is short." Sakura stated.

"See we told ya!" Bankotsu and Kagome exclaimed!

"This is Lady Tsunade's office." The guard said as he

knocked on the door."Come in." Said a femile voice.

Kagome,Hakodoshi,and Bankotsu walked in followed by Naruto

and his friends."Who are you?" The Hokage named Tsunade

asked."These people claim to be Mist Ninjas." The guard

said."Yeah...and?" Tsunade asked annoyed."Well I just

want to make sure they who they say." The guard said.

"What are your names?"Tsunade asked the three annoyed

Mist Ninjas who were glaring daggers. "How dare you

get annoyed with Lady Tsunade and glare daggers at her!" (This guard reminds me of Jaken!)

The guard exclaimed. "Who said we were glaring daggers at

her?"Kagome asked hotly. "We are mad at you for not

believing us." Bankotsu added next. "Oh yah sorry Lady

Tsunade my name is Kagome of the Mist." Kagome said

polietly. "Yo my name is Bankotsu!" Bankotsy exclaimed.

"My name is Hakodoshi." Hakodoshi stated with a wave of

his hand."Okie-dookie welcome to Kohano!" Tsunade

exclaimed,and happily added on "And to celebrate this

great occasion I shall go celebrate!" Kagome looked at

Bankotsu and said to him. "I think our Hokage may be on

speed." "Or she just may be drunk." Bankotsu whispered to

her. Kagome quickly nodded her head. "Sooo what now?"

Bankotsu asked. "Well we were gonna go train." Naruto

said scratching the back of his head. "You can come with

us." A voice said from behind Naruto. "Whats your name?"

Kagome asked sweetly and got a glare from Sakura.

"Oh thats Sasuke don't mind him sometimes he acts like

he has a pole up his butt." Naruto said to her.

"Sasuke is one of the nicest people I have ever met don't

treat Sasuke like that!" Sakura exclaimed. Which caused

a WTF look from everyone in the room save the mist ninjas.

"Right..." Naruto said looking at her like she was an

alien. "But first come meet my friends!" Naruto said

happily dragging Kagome while Bankotsu and Hakodoshi

followed. Once they were outside Naruto emmidiatly

started calling out names until they were about...well

alot of people there."Hey guys I want to introuduce you

to these Mist Ninjas they're really really cool.

Naruto said. "Ok well the girl with the long black hair

with the electric blue highlights is Kagome.

Naruto explained to everyone.

"The dude with the long black hair thats in a braid is

Bankotsu.And the short guy with the the pale lavender

hair is Hakodoshi.Got it?" Naruto asked everyone.

"Ok first I'll introduce you to Shikamaru's group first.

The guy with the pineapple hair style is Shikamaru. The

girl with blond hair in the pony tail is Ino. And the

err big-boned guy is Choji." Naruto said pointing to

them."Nice to meet you all." Kagome said sweetly.

"Yo." Bankotsu said nodding his head. Everone looked down

at Hakodoshi who was glaring at everyone. "Well..."Kagome

asked."What?" Hakodoshi asked looking at her.

"Say hi." Bankotsu said to him. "I'd rather not."

Hakodoshi said looking at his nails. Kagome growled at

him and kicked him in his shin. "Owe!! What the hell was

that for?!" Hakodoshi exclaimed maddly. Kagome nodded at

them. With a wave of his hand he said "Hi." "Thank you."

Kagome said happily. "Alright lets get a move on." Naruto

said clapping his hands. "Next group Neji's the guy with

the brown hair and pale lavender eyes is Neji.The girl

with the chinese hair style is Tenten.And the guy with

big eyes is Lee." Kagome smiled at Neji as Tenten gave her

a hug and Kagome heared Tenten say "Stay away from Neji

or I'll kill you." 'Ok someone is on crack.' Kagome

thought as Tenten walked away.

"Hello youth my name is Lee.Rock Lee." The boy named Lee

said winking at Kagome who twitched."Umm hi." Kagome said

shakly."Yo." Bankotsu said looking at Lee like he had two

heads."Hi." Hakodoshi said not even paying attention.

"Ok umm next whats about the Sand Ninjas that one with

the blond hair is Temari and those are her brothers the

one wis the costume and puppet is Kankuro and the one

with the reddish-brown hair is Gaara." Naruto explained

'I sense a demon inside Gaara thats no surprise he smells

of blood.' Kagome thought looking at his gourd on his back

'Oh yah he's a demon.' She quickly added on. As she

smelled the other two Sand Ninjas. 'I sense no demon aura

in them and they smell of Red wood and dog wood. How is

that so?' She quickly decided to tell Bankotsu and

Hakodoshi when she had the time. Everyone one else seem

harmless."Kagome is it? What kind of jutsu do you use."

Temari asked."All three. I usally use my Hirakotsi(sp?)."

Kagome exsplained. "A what?" Temari asked confused.

Kagome took the Boomerang off her back."This." She said.

"Whats it do?" Sakura asked. Kagome looked at a bunch of

trees and yell "Hirakotsi!" As she let it go and watch as

it cut down all trees in its path and caught it as it

her way. "Wow." Ino said staring at her. "Here catch."

Kagome said as she threw it at her. "Easy." Ino said as

put her arms and, but quickly did a face plant as she feel

to the ground. "Oh come now its not that heavy." She said

picking it up easily.

Where did you get that I have never seen that weapon

before?" Ino asked as she got off the ground.

"Its called a Hirakotsi I got it from my sister Sango."

Kagome stated putting the Hirakotsi back onto her back.

"You have a sister?" Naruto asked her. "Yes and a cat and

a son." Kagome said turning to him."You have a son!"

Naruto exclaimed.(OK I am changing everyone looks twelve

but they are 15 ok you got it ok good.)

"Well he isn't my son-son more like adopted son."

Kagome said."Ohh well that makes alot more sense." Naruto

said."Yup he is with Sango right now but when they come

make sure you don't yank on his tail he doesn't like that."

Kagome said. "A tail?" Sakura asked. "Yup a cute and

fluffy one too." Kagome said happily. "Is he like a dog

or something." Sakura asked. "Well more like a kitsune."

Kagome stated. "He sounds cute. What's his name?" Sakura

asked. "His name is Shippo." Kagome said. "I think

they're coming to visit in a month." Kagome added.

"So your son and sister are coming in a month?" Sakura

asked. "Kagome the Chuunin exams are in a month."

Bankotsu told her. "Really?? Well then I guess they are

coming in two months." She said sheepishly. "Don't forget

about your brother Kohaku he'd be ticked if he knew

you didn't include him." Bankotsu said. "Oh come now

he doesn't get mad that easily." Kagome said.

"He got tried to hit me with his bloodly chain sithe

because I took the last rice ball." Bankotsu said

defensily.

"Well then don't take his food." Kagome said.

"Or you can learn how to dodge his attacks." Hakodoshi

stated.

"Why not just cut through the sithe with your sword?"

Sasuke asked eyeing the Bankosi(Sp whats the thing

on Kotsu's back the giant sword?)

"Because no demon sword or ay sword for any manner can

cut through it." Kagome stated simply. "But only

metal such as that exsited 500 years ago in one de-"

Sakura was cut off. "Demon village?" Kagome asked

smiling. "But how would you have it?" Sakura asked.

"Simple one: I am a Demon Slayer. Two: I'm a Miko."

Kagome said still smiling. "There are no more Mikos

the last one died 500 years ago!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"You mean Lady Midiroku I presume the creater of the

Shikon no Tama." Kagome said. "How do you know about the

jewel?" Ino asked. "And what do you mean you are a

Demon Slayer?" Naruto shout out. "Well for one I am the

guardian of the jewel." She said as she reached down her

black fighting kimono and took out a jewel. "The

Shikon no Tama." Ten-Ten breathed out. "How did you come

to posied it?" Temari asked. "I will tell you the story

of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said leaning againist a

tree as she began."The jewel was created by the battle

of the great miko Midoriko and a powerful yoai (demon).

She was able to seize the souls of y?kai and purify

them, this power coming from having a positive balance

of the four souls within her heart, and in a time of

many y?kai ravaging the earth those who possessed

spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as

powerful as 100 samurai. Her spiritual power alone paled

that of any other person alive, and it was said she

could purify and destroy ten y?kai at once. Her final

adversary and the one that claimed her life was created

by many y?kai joined and anchored within the evil heart

of a human who secretly lusted for her, similar to how

Onigumo loved Kikyo (Kiky?) and created Naraku.

After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko

realized that she would be unable to fight off the

y?kai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive

jaws, she seized the spirit of the y?kai and bound it

within her own with the last of her power, killing both

of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from

her chestWithin the jewel, her soul and the souls of the

y?kai she bound with it still battle on. The state of

this battle is influenced by the person who possesses

the jewel.

The jewel was controlled by various humans and y?kai for

several centuries until it ended up being rediscovered

by Sango's grandfather. Before the series begins, the

y?kai taijiya (demon exterminators) entrust Kikyo with

the guardianship of the jewel due to her purifying

powers, but it leads to her untimely demise. Naraku

deceives Kikyo and InuYasha, who had fallen in love with

her, into hating each other by making them believe they

had betrayed one another. The purpose of his plan is to

steal the jewel and corrupt it with their hatred and

bitterness. InuYasha is sealed to a tree for fifty

years, and Kikyo is killed by Naraku, although she

believes InuYasha is responsible for her death.Also

the four souls are meant of what she felt

in her heart. They were Courage,Friendliness,Wisdom

and Love." Kagome

said. "Kagome come on you're telling them too much lets

go." Hakodoshi said as he grabbed her hand. "Well its

not my fault I need to vent." Kagome said stopping him.

"Well you're going to get us in big trouble." Hakodoshi

stated. "Well if it were up to me I'd be sitting at

my hut with Sango and Kohaku drinking tea!" Kagome

exclaimed. "And if it were up to me I'd be sitting at

home waxing my sw-." Bankotsu began before. "SHUT UP!"

From both Kagome and Hakodoshi. Bankotsu smiled "Well it

looks like someone didn't have their ceral." Everyone

sweat dropped.

"So do you like have any pictures of your friends?"

Sakura asked changing the topic.

"Yuppers...hold on." Kagome said reaching into her bag.

She took out a small book about the size of her

pinkie.

"How do you get pictures in there?" Naruto asked.

Kagome let a little miko energy flow into the book as

it grew about 10x its size.

"Wow how did you do that?" Kankuro asked.

"My miko energy can shrink and grow things." Kagome said

simply.

"Thats cool." Temari said.

"Hey Kagome where is Kiroro?" Bankotsu asked.

"Umm...Where is he...I think I lost him." Kagome said

sheepishly.

"Last time I saw him he flew off." Hakudoshi spoke up.

"Haha he ran away from you." Bankotsu teased.

"Who is Kiroro? Is he like a bird or something?" Ten-Ten

asked.

"No Kiroro is my cat. Kirara is gonna kill me when she

figures out I lost Kiroro." Kagome sighed.

"Anyway c'mon show them the pictues. Remember the picture

of Hakudoshi that we got?" Bankotsu asked.

"Oh Yah that was awesome." Kagome snickered.

"You have a picture of me?" Hakudoshi asked glaring

at them.

"Yah and the best part is that the camara didn't brake."

Bankotsu joked.

"Found it!" Kagome exclaimed as she showed them the

picture.

"Oh my God." Hakudoshi said looking at it.

"Oh wait we have two." Kagome said happily.

"Here is the first one." Bankotsu said showing everyone.

"Wow." Ino said.

'Wow' was the only way to discribe it. There was a

picture of Hakudoshi giggling while he was walking.

The second one he was just glaring at them.

"Burn them." Hakudoshi said.

"No way.No way in hell am I Kagome gonna burn these."

Kagome said.

"So are you guys gonna come train with us?" Naruto asked.

"I can't I have to go find my cat." Kagome said.

"We better help her." Bankotsu said.

"How hard is it to find one cat?" Sakura asked.

"Well little miss pinky if I do recall Hakodoshi said

last time he saw Kiroro he was flying away." Kagome said.

"But cats can't fly." Kankuro stated.

"Yah and they also don't have two tails." Bankotsu said.

"Is your cat like a mutant or something?" Ino asked.

"Call him that and you'll end up losing a arm." Kagome

warned.

"Kagome I see Kiroro." Hakodoshi said looking in the air.

Kagome looked up and smiled.

"Kiroro get down here!!" She called as the giant cat

flew down next to her. The ninjas eyed the giant cat.

Kiroro was about the height of Gai-sensai. Kiroro was

pitch black with cream markings, and black flames licking

her feet.

"Good boy." Kagome said hugging the giant cat.

As she let him go the giant cat went into a burst of

flames. All the leaf ninjas and sand ninjas save Gaara

whose eyes whidened a little bit. The flames dissapered

as a smaller version of Kiroro jumped onto Kagome's

shoulder.

"This is Kiroro." Kagome said turning back to Naruto.

"Did you know you cat was a demon?" Kankuro asked taking

a step back. "No dip." Bankotsu said rolling his eyes.

"Its so...cute!" Sakura said as she ran for it. Kiroro

hissed and jumped in front of Kagome and waited to

attack. Sakura stopped and took a step back.

"Forget it your cat is pure evil." Sakura said vemon

dripping from her words.

"Yup Kiroro is just like Kagome." Bankotsu said putting

his arm around her shoulder.

Kagome smiled gently.

"Can I pet him?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Kagome said as she picked Kiroro up and walked to

Naruto. Naruto put his hand out to let him smell it.

Kiroro mewed happily and licked his palm.

"Aww Sakura doesn't know what she is talking about your

all sweetness." Naruto said patting him on the head.

Kiroro I need you to do something for me. Kagome said

in demon to the twin-tail. Bankotsu and Hakodoshi watched

her. "What do you need him to do?" Naruto asked.

Kagome, Bankotsu and Hakodoshi eyes wide looked at him.

Did I say that in human? Kagome asked Bankotsu. No.

Bankotsu replied.

Is he a demon? Hakodoshi said.

"Hey I am not a demon!" Naruto exclaimed.

Then he is a vessal. Kagome stated.

Sesshomaru won't be happy when he relizes that demons

are being sealed within humans.

Naruto. Kagome said turning to Naruto.

"Yah?" He asked.

Do you have a demon inside of you? Kagome asked.

"Why are you gonna tease me about it?" Naruto asked

sadly.

"Kagome? Tease a demon? Not likely." Hakodoshi said.

"Everyone else teased me about it." Naruto said.

"Where we came from demons are feared not teased."

Kagome said.

"Thats probably why they teased him." Bankotsu said.

"I wonder what happened to all the demons." Hakodoshi

wondered.

"Thats simple Naraku." Bankotsu said.

"We killed him remember?" Kagome asked.

"He could have been reincarnated." Hakodoshi said.

"Who is Naraku?" Naruto asked.

"And what language where you all speaking?" Sakura

demaned.

"We were speaking demon." Kagome said.

How do you know how to speak demon? A soft voice asked.

The mist ninjas turned to the three sand ninjas.

I knew it you are a demon! Kagome exclaimed smirking.

You knew and didn't tell us! Bankotsu exclaimed.

Well I was gonna tell you, but first I needed Kiroro to

smell them. But now that they can speak demon there

really is no point telling you now. Kagome said.

"Umm is it just me or did we get kicked out of the

conversation?" Sakura asked.

Kagome shrugged and looked at Gaara warily.

So what kind of demon are you? Kagome asked.

Racoon. Came his reply.

It speaks. Bankotsu said.

How do you know how to speak demon? He asked again.

Thats for us to know and for you not to find out.

Kagome responded sharply.

Naruto started laughing once Gaara narrowed his eyes

at her.

"So didn't you guys have the Chuunin exams like three

years ago?" Hakodoshi asked.

"Yah but that didn't go too well." Ten-Ten said.

"Exsplain." Kagome demanded.

"Well everything was going fine and dandy when we got

to the finals. Then the Sand and the Sound turned on

us and we were forced to cancel." Lee said.

"Thats harsh." Bankotsu said.

"That my dear friend is life." Kagome said patting

Bankotsu on the back.

"Your crude." Bankotsu said glaring at her.

"Well I wasn't raised to be a princess." Kagome

countered.

To bad you are one. He mummbled in demon.

Bankotsu kicked him sharply in his knee.

Have you forgotton? There are two people here who

understand demon! If you say too much they will find out

everything! Hakodoshi stated trying not to raise his

voise.

"Who is Naraku?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Umm a friend of ours I guess you could say." Kagome

said.

"Or enemy." Bankotsu sighed.

"You said the Sand and Sound attacked the Leaf village

correct?" Hakodoshi stated.

"Yah what about it?" Naruto asked.

Kagome got where Hakodoshi was going with this and asked

"Who led it?"

"Who led what?" Naruto asked.

"The Attack! Who led the attack?" Kagome demanded.

"Orchimaru. Duh." Naruto said.

"Who?" The mist ninjas asked at the same time.

"Orchimaru you know the snake dude." Naruto said.

"Does this Orchimaru have like an evil laugh?" Kagome

asked.

"Yup." Naruto said.

"Is he power hungry?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yup." Naruto said.

"Does he aways go on and on about how he will rule the

world?" Hakodoshi asked.

"Yup thats him." Naruto said snapping his fingers.

"Sounds like Naraku." Hakodoshi said.

"Except now he uses snakes instead of spiders."

Bankotsu stated.

The three Mist ninjas looked at each other for a moment

then burst out laughing. Even Kiroro was laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Sakura asked.

"Orchimaru!" Bankotsu laughed.

"Why is he so funny!?" Ino asked.

"Because he is finally moving up in the world!" Kagome

giggled.

"I can't believe it! First spiders now snakes Naraku?

Whats next." Hakodoshi asked.

Bankotsu and Kagome looked at each other then looked

back at Hakodoshi and declared

"Fish!"

Hakodoshi stopped laughing and smiled.

Well then it should be easy to destroy him this time.

Hakodoshi stated.

Yes, I can't wait to tell Sango and Kohaku. Kagome

agreed.

InuYasha will probably laugh the hardest. Bankotsu

said.

"Sorry but we should be going." Kagome said.

"Ok see you guys tommarow?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Maybe. Depends." Kagome stated climbing on top of the

now transformed Kiroro.

"Later." She waved as she flew off leaving Hakodoshi and

Bankotsu.

"Ya know it really pisses me off when she does that."

Bankotsu sighed.

Hakodoshi gave a shrill whistle and a demon horse flew

down from the sky.

"Lets go Entei." Hakodoshi said as Entei followed after

Kiroro.

"Hey what about me?!" Bankotsu yelled.

He sighed as he disappered in black flames.

"Wow." Sakura said.

"They are so...KOOL!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You are gonna make them be your friends like you did

with us aren't you?" Kankuro asked.

Naruto smiled.

"BELIEVE IT!!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

/  
With Kagome and the group.

KAGOME POV.

I sighed as Kiroro brought us around the town for a look.

'Well they seemed nice.' I thought.

"Hey Kagome." I heard Hakodoshi speak from beside me.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"What do we do if Naraku really is back?" He asked.

"Same thing we did 500 years ago. Bet the hell out of

him." Igave him a small smile.

"What happens if he takes Kohaku back?" Hakodoshi asked.

'What will happen? Will Kohaku end up destorying Konoha?'

I thought sommaly.

"Kagome." Hakodoshi asked again.

"Huh? Oh sorry." I apoligize.

"I don't plan on letting Naraku get Kohaku back." I heard

myself. It was true after they destroyed Naraku and

Kohoku was revived by Sesshomaru Sango, Kohaku, and me

have bonded like true siblings.

'There are only a few people left for me to protect

esspecilly now that we are in a different time and

dimmenson.'

"Come on Kagome Bankotsu is looking for us." Hakodoshi

spoke.

"Right." I nodded.

Once we reach back to the Hokages Tower we walked in as

Lady Tsunade showed us our rooms.

We walked down the hall and saw 4 ninjas standing at a

corner in the hallway.

We glanced at eachother and walked past them.

We quickly noticed that it was those 3 sand ninjas with

what looked to be a man with a showl covering his eye.

'That must be their sensei.'

Temari noticed us while we were walking away because she

gave us a wave while Kankuro grinned at us.

'Eww.' I thought as Kankuro was still staring at us.

Gaara just glared at us.

Well isn't he friendly? I heared Bankotsu speak.

What one? Hakodoshi asked glancing back.

The one with the love Kanji on his forehead. Bankotsu

spoke.

Come on guys we have a long day a head of us tommarow.

I stated as I dragged them into our room.

/

There thats the 1st chapter...Its sorta long...lol please review!


End file.
